Another Swan and Snake Moment
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A Sequel to "Swan and the Snake" with Cygnus begins to show a little envy to Ophiuca as she live a luxury life with her partner while his life is miserable with his own partner. Heres' his POV on his story... Pairing: Ophiuca/Cygnus


**The only thing that I piss off is Ophiuca is not in the game. They replace her with a green bunny that cannot do anything for you. Not even EM Battle, curse you Capcom, you put all Megaman Star Force fans to shame. I do not know if you hate her or not, but I love that character. **

**It is a sequel to "Swan and a Snake" fanfic, I posted not too long ago.**

**Here is Cygnus/Ophiuca short story for ya, IF YOU CARE…**

**At least, it makes me happy to a fan fiction instead of complaining about it.**

**  
I do not own anything from Capcom.

* * *

**

_Another Swan and Snake Moment_

I was sleeping in Tom's rooftop while he is busy inventing ridiculous machines that will never be success. His room needs to be clean and I do not enjoy living in my VG Hunter because it is full of useless files. I feel so uncomfortable like a virus trying to bite me by the tail and I hate being in this stupid house.

I wonder around Edge Ridge through the EM Road and I went into Ophiuca's place that is more like a billionaire home. I see her in her EM Wave Change Form enjoying her food with her partner as they are in the restaurant. I stare at her with envy, but I do admit she looks attractive in her form than her EM form.

"Wait, I cannot fall in love with a snake," I said a loud as I snapping back to reality and I turn away. I trip on the wire causing the alarms to go off and Security bots come out from the security system. I dive down into the water so they will never detect me, but they did not hear the water splash. One of them said as they return into the security system, "Darn that stupid cat."

As they return into the system, I come out of the water very slowly and I sigh with relief. "Nice to see you again," said Ophiuca's voice. I turn around seeing her right behind me and I jump in shock. "What are you doing here Peeking Tom?" she said folding her hands. I said nervous, "I wasn't being a peeking pervert like Gemini." "You are," said Queen Ophiuca grabbing me by the feather, "Why aren't you in your EM Form?" "I do not have any," I said. "You do have the memories don't you?" she said with an evil smirk on her face. "Drat!" I said in defeat, "Fine, this will not be pretty."

I transforms into my EM form and she stare at me with interests. She comes up to me and she said touching my face, "You looks like Ulquiorra except you don't look like him and you will need to have a pale skin. A skull helmet on the right of your head and ---." "Cut it out," I said twitching with rage, "That what you think about, do I look like an Espada? Do I get "good evening", "How am I doing?" or "How's life for YOU?"

"You got some issues," said Queen Ophiuca apathetically as she comes up to me, "Come on it isn't that bad? Why are you so angry?"

I twitches and I said, "Well, I am just tired of being a wizard at least you don't have a nerd in a messy room." "Well, I enjoying myself in the rich live," said Ophiuca with pride, "I do enjoy it when they serve only me alone and I enjoy their fashion. They know how to make EM Wave happy with luxury lifestyle and I could see everyone jealous of me."

"I could see why?" I said turning away, "What is wrong with you? This is not the real you after the humans and the aliens declare peace."

"What do you mean?" she said trying to get close to me as I back away from her. She trips on the hose and I end up catching her. I grab her as the hand and we both lock up in a kiss.

It lasted only five minutes, we both push each other away and she scolds at me, "What was that for?"

I did not say a word, but I snicker a little and she did not realize that is how I feel. "What are you laughing about?" she said, "Don't make me summon my snakes." "You did not realize that is my love to you," I said with a smile on my face. Ophiuca put her hands up to her mouth in shock and she said, "You just… kiss me." I nodded.

Ophiuca said with rage, "Snakes and Swans do not get along!" I yell at her with tears rolling down my face, "SO WHAT! It does not matter, we are not animals, and we are aliens from another planet. Can't you take one kiss? Can't you understand how we feel about each other? WHY?" She pauses and she did not say a word.

She comes up to me, and she whispers into my ear, "Because I do not want to others to find out about our relationship and we are being watch."

We both pause for a second, Gemini come out of the bushes and they snicker as they leave the yard. I was surprise as she walks from me, as it is now 12 o'clock. She said as a demand, "Next time brings some GIFTS when we meet again in private."

She vanishes before my eye and I stand there smiling. I depart as well without anyone knowing and I said, "Will do my princess…"

As I went back home, I discovers Tom is still working on his project. "Cygnus is that you?" he said to me, "How was your night with your girlfriend?" I stand there with my jaw drop down, but I did not let my emotions get in the way. I went inside Tom's VG Hunter and I fall asleep without saying a word to my partner.

"Night then," he said as he went to his bed to sleep. It is not that bad after I got my first kiss from the snake, but I know she loves me at end.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoy the fanfiction, I hope I get some reviews from the story that will keep me going. Without it, I will never continue on doing fanfiction. Please a review of you do support this story so I can continue on.**


End file.
